My life without me
by lixy-chan
Summary: La gente se va alejando. Se va, no regresara jamas. Te abandonan, pero tu, Sasuke, tienes que ver a tu alrededor. Nada es lo que parece, solo tienes que vivir por quien vive por ti. SasuSaku.


Prologo:

**Punto de quiebre**

Lámparas que poco aluzaban. Café barato, trajes de negro. Miradas perdidas, dolidas, otras tantas sin nada. Pasos ir y venir. Llantos, sollozos, gritos ahogados, suplicas. ¿Por qué a ti? No es justo. No es justo. ¿Por qué te llevas a la gente buena? Se escuchaba por toda la habitación.

El no lo oía.

Estaba allí, parado, con la vista ida.

Sí, aquel era Sasuke Uchiha. Y ese…ese era el funeral de su amante. De su gran amor. ¿Cómo había hecho para poder venir? Ni siquiera recordaba como lo había echo, tampoco quería saber. No le importaba, le dolía. Su hermano no iba junto a él, lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo, el también estaba muerto. Igual que _ella._

Sakura no hacía ningún comentario. Nada, su cara era realmente miserable, parecía que había estado llorando durante toda la noche. ¿Y como no?, perder a una de sus mejores amigas de aquella forma. Sakura nunca quiso ni se imagino pasar por una situación así. Pero debía mantenerse firme y no llorar más. Naruto siempre sonreía…siempre ¿Por qué no podía despedirse de aquella forma de ella? Sonreírle…

Te voy a extrañar, zanahoria. Decía Suigetsu al borde del llanto y Jugo a su lado le susurro algo. Karin, fuiste una gran amiga. Dijo Ino, con la voz quebrándosele. Te vamos a extrañar, amiga. Te vamos a extrañar mucho. Es injusto. ¿Por qué? Es injusto. Las voces de todos se mezclaban entre si al punto de no entenderse lo que decían por el sonido de fuera, la ciudad. La vida.

Y el no lloraba. No se movía, no miraba. Estaba parado, a lado del ataúd donde se encontraba _ella_, con el rostro sereno, pálido, tan hermosa y aterradora. Con su mirada altanera, roja, censurada por sus parpados, unos ojos que jamás volverían a ver la luz.

Jamás te volverán a ver a ti, Sasuke.

Ni a nadie.

Sus labios, con brillo labial pero secos, sus manos, sus dedos entrelazados con los mismos, sus facciones tranquilas, hasta se pudo observar una fina sonrisa, pequeña, casi inexistente, en ella, toda ella no era ella. Su cabello, como el fuego, ya no tenia el mismo brillo ni el mismo color. Karin ya no era Karin.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía imaginar lo que Sasuke pensaba en ese momento. Ni siquiera Naruto, él tampoco sabia que hacer, que acción tomar, ¿llorar?, ¿gritar?, ¿huir? La sala era una jaula de la que nadie escapaba, no sin antes sentir aquella tristeza que embargaba a aquel sujeto de cabellos negros.

Pasó la noche, llego el día, su entierro. Y el no lloraba. No hablaba, no nada. Sakura comenzaba a preocuparse. Lo abrazo, y el no hizo nada, no la aparto, no hizo ningún movimiento en contra de ella, no emitió ningún sonido, no hizo absolutamente nada ante la acción de ella.

Sakura jadeo, de dolor, preocupación, tristeza, pena. En lugar de el, ella lloró, aunque no debía, se dijo, no debía, no por el, no por ambos. Naruto los observo desde la puerta, y ella le observo también. Ella lo tomo de la muñeca para que caminara y el, por un momento la observo, y la desilusión se hizo presente en su mirada. No era _ella._

Luego, el recorrido hacia su entierro comenzó. Su cuerpo casi por inercia se fue moviendo

De camino a su entierro nadie dijo ni una sola palabra. Naruto miraba a la izquierda, Sasuke al frente, Sakura a la derecha. El equipo 7 estaba en completo silencio. Alejados, separados. No se miraron. El coche frenó avisando la llegada al cementerio. Un escalofrió recorrió a los tres al recordar aquel lugar, sin embargo, fue en distintas formas e intensidades.

Bajaron, Sasuke sin ser dueño de sus actos. Moviéndose solo por moverse caminó hasta el lugar de sepultura. Naruto lloró, esta vez fluidamente, como si no terminara de hacerlo nunca, sin embargo, no emitió sonido alguno, no jadeo, ni musito algún monosílabo, nada. Lloró en silencio con Sakura a su lado rodeando ambos brazos en un fiero y fuerte abrazo. Todo estará bien, Naruto, yo estoy aquí.

Hinata, que estaba en silencio, por que ella es así, soltó un par de lágrimas y se toco el pecho muy cerca del corazón. Observo a Naruto todo el tiempo.

Cuando la tierra comenzó a caer por el hoyo en donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Karin, Sasuke simplemente observó. Y Sakura se acerco a el, Naruto jadeo esta vez, y ella lo abrazó nuevamente.

Cuando no quedó ni rastro de Karin en la superficie, cuando ya no se podía ver la caja en la que se encontraba, uno a uno se fueron retirando. Poco a poco todo se quedo en silencio hasta que.

—Sasuke, llora — pidió Naruto, con los ojos rojos, pero no rojos como los de su prima, no. Lo tomó de los hombros. Sasuke lo observo sin ningún sentimiento transmitido en sus ojos.

Todo se había ido con ella.

—¡Llora, joder, llora!

Todo se lo había llevado ella.

Naruto lo zarandeo, le ordeno que llorara y el lo hizo. Por que solo necesitaba a alguien que le diera aquella orden, necesitaba recibir órdenes. La necesitaba a _ella_.

Naruto lo abrazo, y lloro nuevamente. Sasuke poco a poco le correspondió, con necesidad, aquel abrazo. Y lloraron juntos en lo que quedo de mañana. Sakura los observo recargada en un árbol a 15 metros de ellos. Y un nudo en la garganta le hizo ahogar una maldición. Se tocó el pecho con dolor embargándola.

Tres días pasaron y nadie sabía nada de Sasuke. Nadie excepto sus dos compañeros.

Sasuke pasaba todo el día en casa, no salía, no comía, no hablaba, ni siquiera dormía, por que cuando lo hacía gritos de dolor se escuchaban por toda la casa. Sasuke estaba cansado, muerto.

Sasuke se había ido con cuando _ella_ cerró los ojos.

La puerta fue tocada fuertemente, una, dos, tres veces. Y el no atendió. Nuevamente, una, dos, tres veces. Y nadie respondía.

—¡Sasuke-kun, soy Sakura! ¿Estas ahí?

No.

No estaba ahí ni regresaría, nunca, lo que tenia frente a ella, no era más que un muñeco de plastilina, uno que, lamentablemente solo un alguien especial podía moldear. Un muñeco sin expresión ni esencia.

Carente de vida y buenos sentimientos. Aquel era ahora, Sasuke Uchiha, y Sakura siempre, desde hace tres días, lo miraba aterrador.

Sasuke la observo, luego a la puerta.

—¿Qué haces? — pregunto y ella sonrió, puso el cesto de comida en la mesa que, tenia todo menos comida y comenzó a sacar un par de manzanas. Se guardo las llaves secretas en su bolsillo trasero.

—Vine a traerte algo de comer — le respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Vete…

Sakura no se detuvo, comenzó a pelar las manzanas y sacó un par de utensilios.

—¡QUE TE LARGUES!

Ella agacho la cabeza, siguió pelando la fruta, y Sasuke apretó los puños.

—¡LARGATE, NO TE QUIERO EN _NUESTRA _CASA!

Sakura a duras penas evito las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. No levanto la mirada, siguió haciendo lo que debía hacer, se dijo.

Sasuke respiro entrecortadamente, dos, tres veces y gruño. Corrió hasta la habitación que compartía con _ella_ y se encerró. Sakura comenzó a llorar.

Escucho el sonido de cosas al caer, nada quebrándose. Solo el, mientras a cada segundo, se desmoronaba.

Todo estará bien, todo estará bien. Se dice a si misma y sabe que no es verdad pero juega a creerlo y sonríe falsamente, por que lo ama demasiado y no se rendirá hasta no curar a Sasuke.

Por que el esta enfermo. Enfermo de pena y tristeza. Enfermo por el fuego de su mirada. Sasuke esta enfermo, y ella lo curaría, costara lo que costara.

Mi amor si es puro. Yo te amo más que ella, Sasuke. Dijo en su mente, y ella y todos lo saben.

Por que era verdad, ella lo amaba con más intensidad, con más sentimiento que nunca antes nadie, ninguna mujer lo hubiera amado. Pero la locura de ambos, la de Karin, la de Sasuke, pudo mas que su amor, pudo mas que su misma locura.

Ellos no solo se amaban, compartían todo. TODO.

Se desvivieron por ambos y para ambos, se apuñalaron mil veces, se amaron hasta el cansancio, se amaron hasta morir.

El amor de Sakura era puro, y ella, juraría amarlo, sanarlo.

Lo sanaría. Sanaría su corazón roto, aunque no tuviera uno. Sanaría sus ojos, su cuerpo, lo sanaría todo. Y después… se dijo, después te ayudare a vivir.

Aunque, ¿como hacer vivir a alguien que no quiere vivir? Ella no lo sabia, y si lo supiera lo olvidaría por el pánico y terror mismo provocado por el.

Sasuke deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, irse, completo, con _ella_.

_Por que no estas aquí._

_Por que ya te perdí._

_No queda nada dentro de mi alma por que todo te lo di._

_¿Cómo vivir sin ti?_

_En este mundo gris._

_Esta tristeza que me envuelve me enloquece y me castiga así._

_No tengo a donde ir._

* * *

N/A

Hola, soy Lixy, conocida en fanfiction por escribir de Sasuke y Karin o Naruto y Sakura. Esta vez quise cambiar un poco y opte por un SasuSaku.

¿Saben? la razón por la que Karin esta muerta es por que no veo posible un SasuSaku si ella esta viva, asi que, vamos a matarla y asi hacer un SasuSaku, medidas drásticas mode on.

Lean, dejen review y disfruten, no me odien. Suficiente tengo con matar a mi Uzumaki preferida.

Su servidora: Lixy


End file.
